


Across dimensions

by Carolina1k



Category: Final Fantasy XV, MeruPuri: Märchen Prince
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Final Fantasy XV Characters, M/M, Magic, Marriage Markings, MeruPuri story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina1k/pseuds/Carolina1k
Summary: Prompto was just a normal teen until a prince form another dimensions came through his mirror charm on his camera. Now Prompto life is turned upside down.





	1. Out of the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This fic only contains characters from Final Fentasy XV but the story is based on a maga called MeruPuri.

Noctis was asleep when Ardyn stood in front of his room. Ardyn starts casting a spell, “Oh, ripening fruit let time itself be cleft. By my name Ardyn Lucis Caelum, the fates of the Astral has been broken with my command.” The spell was  interrupted by Ignis and Galdio, who bursted into the room.

“Noct you must leave this instant!” Ignis said as he lifted Noctis from his bad. 

“We need to get you out of here” Gladio said picking up a mirror at the same time. 

Noctis activated the mirror and the two bodyguards sent him through the portal. At the same time Prompto is messing around with his camera, taking pictures on the way to to school. His camera held a mirror charm but due to his excitement he didn't notice that the mirror charm fall off the camera and just continued walking.At this moment Noctis comes out of that charm. When Prompto finally notices the charm gone, he was putting the lens cap on. He quickly turned back retraces his steps to see if he can find it. As he rounded the corner, he sees Noctis holding his mirror charm. 

“Hey you! Is this yours?”

“Yes but you know little boy you have to be polite to people.” Prompto repermanted the kid a little but his cuteness stopped him from being to firm with him. 

Before he could get the charm back Prompto heard his school warning bell ring. He quickly ran off towards the school, yelling he's going to be late to school, leaving a stunned Noctis behind. Luckily for Prompto, he made it to school on time. After the eventful morning the rest of the school day went by fast and soon Prompto was going to his council meeting. During the meeting Prompto talked to Cindy, who was the President of the council. They discussed a few things, when Prompto had a feeling that he was forgetting something. He pounder what he could have forgotten. Once he realises it the charm he runs out of the school and back to the place where he saw the kid before. To his surprise the kid was still there, but now he was petting a cat. When Noctis noticed Prompto he stands up and walked closer to him.

“I wanted to return this to you but you ran off” he stated as he held out the charm.

“And you waited here all day just to return it?” Prompto asked not  believing that a kid would just wait there all day.

“Yes what else was I supposed to do? I thought that if I stay here the blond will eventually come back here.”

“My name is Prompto Argentum.” 

“I'm Noctis Lucis Caelum.” Noctis announced proudly. 

“So Noct, where are your parents or guardian? Do you need me to help you get back home?”

“That won't be necessary I'm waiting for specs to contact me. And I came through that mirror” He stated. 

“My charm?”

“Do you not know what that mirror is?”

“Of course I do, this mirror has been passed down in my family for a long long time.” Prompto responded and before he walked off he realized the kid should be standing there alone. So he turned back to the kid and asked, “Do you want to wait at my house? It a lot safer than staying here.”

Noctis just nodded and followed Prompto to his house. Once they made it to the house, Prompto figured that Noctis might be hungry. Prompto starts to mix the ingredients to make something simple when Noctis sneaked up behind him and startled him by saying, “No carrots!” This caused to jump up and dump the ingredients on them.After a quick bath both were clean again and Prompto remade the the food. As for Noctis request there wasn't any carrots in the meal. 

“This is delicious, it almost as good as iggy’s!” Noctis exclaimed. 

“I'm glad you're enjoying it.” 

“What about other people?” 

“My parents always work out of town. But uncle cor comes and checks on me during the weekends and I have Umbra and Pyra my two dogs.” Prompto stated sadly. 

“That must be lonely.” 

“It not so bad.” 

“Do you mind if I stay the night if specs doesn't contact me?”

“I guess.” 

“I'm sorry for the truble. You will be compensated for it.” 

Prompto just smiles, petting Noctis hair, and saying “You're just a kid, it not something you should be working worrying about. Why don't you just play or watch some t.v. as I clean up.”

Noctis ended up playing Justice Monsters V. Prompto just watched as Noctis enjoyed himself playing the game as he finished cleaning. Once everything was clean it was time for bed. To be nice Prompto gave Noctis his bad and he laid a sleeping bag next to the bad. Before he turned off the light, Noctis was already out cold. Soon after the light were turned off and Prompto fell asleep, Noctis started growing into a teenager. As he grew he slipped of the bed and ended sleeping on the sleeping bag with Prompto. Prompto wakes up feeling something is off. As he opens his eyes he sees another teenager in his bed and freaks out. His freak out wakes Noctis up, who is confused about what's going on.

“Why are you screaming this early in the morning?”

“Wh...what are you doing in my bad?” Prompto startered. 

“You're the one who let me sleep in your bad.” Noctis stated crossing his arms and pouting like a kid. 

“Wait a second Noct?” Prompto asked not believing it the same kid from last night.  

“Yes?”

“You can't be Noctis.” 

“Of course I'm Noctis!” He exclaimed not understanding why Prompto is freaking out. 

Before Prompto could say anything his charm started to glow. In a few seconds someone was coming out of the mirror, freaking Prompto out even more. 

“I apologize for the intrusion. My name is Ignis Scientia and I am his highness advisor. It seems his highness Ardyn was telling the truth about Noct ageing.” 

“Specs what's going on?”

“His highness Ardyn has cast one of the forbidden aging spells on you, which also stops you from using your magic. Luckily for you you were able to duge most of the spell but it seems that in darkness the effects of the spell are activated.” Ignis explained.

“How is this possible!” Prompto yells at Noctis. 

“Careful now Noct is still a prince from the kingdom called Insomnia. Though it seems that the Astrals have a sick sense of humor sending his highness here.” 

“What do you mean?” Prompto asked still confused.

“This mirror is a symbol for the royal family but it seems that this specific one belongs to the Argentum family whose last hire betrayed the kingdom and then disappeared without a trace a long time ago. Which means that you are a descendent of a traitor. “ Ignis explained with a glare. 

“I don't know if I can handle any other news.” Prompto said as he flopped into a chair. 

“How do you know this?” Noctis asked curiously. 

“I've over heard my uncle and Gladios dad talking about it.” 

“So Iggy how are we going to get me back to normal?”

“We have two options. One is wait here until we can get Ardyn to give up the formula of the spell or the second option which is a kiss from a virgin.” 

“Are you going to do it?” Noctis asked Prompto. 

“M-m-m-me?” Prompto statured.

“Are you not a virgin?” Ignis asked.

“I am.” He said with a blush  

“Will you do it Prompto?” Noctis asked innocently.

Prompto blushed and pushed Noctis away. Freaking out that if he dose it it will be his first kiss. 

  
  



	2. A day with Noct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto spends the day with big noct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really excited for this fic so I go ch 2 done the same day.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Prompto is still freaking out about his first kiss. Noctis is just looking at him confused, as to why he's freaking out about a kiss. Ignis is just sending a glare his way because to him a descendent of a traitor would definitely refuse to help the prince.

“Can’t you guys find someone else?” Prompto asked miserably.

“It would seem that his highness has chosen you for that task, you should be honoured to be chosen. But what do I exact from a decedent of a traitor.” Ignis said still glaring at Prompto

“You have to understand that I'm saving myself for my soulmate.”

“Soulmate? Can I be your soulmate?” Noctis asked.

“Do you even know what that means?”

“Not really.” Noctis admitted.

“I don't think I can handle anything else, can you guys just leave and leave me out of this whole mess?”

With a frown Noctis nods and picks up the mirror. Before he uses his magic he looks at Prompto and said, “I'll come visit you.”

“Please don't.” Prompto whined.

“Hey don't be rude! I want to come back.”

“Noct I do believe it we have overstayed our welcome and should return.” Ignis says.

Noctis sighs and tries to use magic on the mirror but no matter what he does he can't go through. Prompto just sits there watching and hoping that they would leave soon so that his life can return to normal. Slightly upset that he can't go through the mirror, Noctis mutters a spell which double the size of the dogs.

“It would seem you have no control over your magic.” Ignis said with a sigh and then looked and Prompto and continued saying, “If someone would have just consented to a simple kiss this situation would have been avoided.”

Prompto just shakes his head no. Ignis just glares at Prompto, which terrifies him but he still stands his ground. Ignis finally sighs and grabs the mirror from Noctis.

“It would seem I must return alone and until this matter is resolved Prince Noctis will remain here. I will try to get more information out of his highness Ardyn.“ he says to Prompto as he pushes Noctis in his direction.

Prompto was about to protest and say he doesn't agree with this arrangement but the glare stopped him from talking.

“And Noct, due avoid the darkness,as it is your number one enemy.” Ignis said and then he casted the spell and went through the mirror.

“What about the dogs?” Prompto asked defeated.

“Well specs put a spell on it so that no one will see.”  Noctis stated.

“When?”

“When he was talking he casted a spell” Noctis stated like it was the most obvious thing.

“I need to relax, I think I'll take a bath.”

“Me too?”

“No way in hell!” Prompto exclaimed as he stormed off towards the bathroom.

Noctis just looked confused but decided not to bother him. Instead he ended up playing Justice Monsters V again. When Prompto came out of the bathroom he felt much better and was ready to take on all the changes in his life. When he noticed that Noctis was enjoying the game he decided to take him to the arcade.

“You want to go to play other games?”

“Sure why not.” Noctis said with a shrug.

“Well shower and get dressed and we can go.”

Noctis showed his displeasure in being told what to do, but after some trial and error he accomplished the task given to him. Now that he was ready Noctis was excited to see new games and practically drag Prompto out of the house. As they left Prompto took a look at his dogs, who were still two times their size.

“I want you to change them back as soon as you are able to.”

“Since I'm the one who made them bigger it won't be a problem and for now no one else can see them. Unless you want to give me the kiss now?”

“Not happening.” Prompto said putting his foot down.

Prompto lead them through the streets until they arrived at the arcade. At first everything went well, Noctis got immersed in one of the games, Prompto even joined in. It wasn't until Noctis attention was drawn to another game that the problem started. Noctis finished the game they were playing and then made his way to the other game. Instead of waiting for the other players to finish the game, Noctis just shoved them out of the way and continued playing for them. Prompto instantly jumped into action pulling him away from the game and at the same time apologized to the ones Noctis offended by giving the coins necessary to replay the game. Then embarrassed he proceeded to drag Noctis out of the arcade. As they continued walking Prompto noticed that Noctis wasn't behind him anymore. But before he could start freaking out about losing Noctis, Promptos luck continued to decrease as he ran into a guy that used to hit on him before he transferred schools.  

“Well look who we have here.” The guy stated.

“Loqi what do you want?” Prompto asked as he backed away from him.

“You always acted like you were to good for me. Now look at you, you still don't have anyone.”

“Just go away Loqi.”

Before Loqi could respond to him Noctis came up behind prompto and said, “I finally found you Prompto.” When Noctis finally got to look at Prompt face he frowned and asked, “Are you ok Prompto?”

“I'm fine but where have you gone?” Prompto asked still sounding upset.

“I saw a machine with this in it and I wanted to try getting one.” Then looking at Prompto face again he said, “Here it for you.” Then he shoved the chocobo in Promptos hands.

“Thanks.” Prompto said with a smile.

With seeing that Loqi stormed of angrily. Prompto having enough of this day decided it was time to go home. Without saying anything Prompto started to drag Noctis back to his home still hugging the plush. Once at home Prompto just flopped on the couch.

“So Noct why did you come out of my charm aren't there any other portals?” Prompto asked looking at the ceiling.

“I was think I need a safe place to go and I ended up here.”

“I see.”

“You know if you could use magic you could go through the mirror and visit Insomnia.”

“I don't want to go there. I just want to my life to go back to normal.” Prompto stated, but was also shocked that talking about magic isn't freaking him out anymore.

As he was looking up at the ceiling lost in thought, he tried to get into Noctis shoes to see how he would feel about the situation. With those thoughts Prompto came to the realization that it not fair to Noctis who has no choice in him growing older. With the that he decided that one kiss wouldn't hurt.

“Hey Noct.” Prompto said sitting up.

“Yes?”

“Close your eyes.”

Noctis did as he was told but before he kissed him Ignis showed up out of the mirror and said, “A kiss on the cheek would suffice.”

With a blush Prompto kissed Noctis on the cheek and with a blinding light he turned back to the kid he was before.

“Well not there is no doubt in my mind that you and big Noct are one and the same.”

“Noct I think it is time for us to go.”

Noctis just nodded and went to pick up the mirror.

“Noct go and get the spell lifted but remember that if Ardyn does anything else I'll be here for you.”

“Thanks.” Noctis said with a big smile on his face.

The two used the magic and went through the mirror. When the two arrived in Insomnia they found out that Ardyn has disappeared.


	3. Noct is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct is back and Ardyn makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ch took me a lot longer then expected but here it is.
> 
> And a big thanks goes to my best friend Kaoru_chibimaster for helping me write Cindy's dialing dialong for this ch. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the ch!

After the weekend Prompto had he was ready to have his life return to normal. But no matter what he did getting ready for school, he kept thinking back to how he spent his weekend with Noctis. Picking up his camera and the charm he made his way to school. Once in school Cindy and Prompto started a survey to see what they should get one of their teachers, who was having a baby. 

“Alright now, any more suggestions?”

“How about we do some odd jobs for her? She would defiantly appreciate the effort.” Prompto suggested. 

No one in the class like the suggestion of doing extra jobs for someone else. 

“That's a fine idea there Prompto! Alright now, why don't we take a vote?”

Prompto started to list of the few ideas they had listed on the board and count the votes. When he got to his idea he expected to be the only one to vote but to his surprise there were others including Cindy. Even though the other options had more votes Prompto was happy that his idea was supported. Once everything has been decided class started up. 

Later that day Prompto was out on the field taking pictures of the volleyball practice for his yearbook class. He was so immersed in taking he wasn't paying attention and a volleyball hit him on the head. 

“Prompto!” Cindy yelled immediately stopping the practices. 

Prompto being to disoriented to reply, but he felt someone helping him up and to the nurse's offices. Once at the nurse's offices, Cindy helped Prompto up on the bed. Then she placed his camera on the table near by. 

"Why don't you go on 'n' rest, Prompto." Cindy said. 

“Cindy I'm fine. Plus I can't miss my next class.” Prompto tried to reason with her

"Well alright then. But jus' promise you'll take it easy." Cindy agreed even thought she was still worried about him.

“I promise.” Prompto said. At the same time he noticed that his charm started to glow. Grabbing his camera he made his way out of the offices, as he was leaving he yelled, “Thanks for everything Cindy, I’ll be heading to class now.”

Once outside he turned the corner just in time for Noctis to come out of the mirror.

“Noct you need to be more careful! Someone could have seen you.” he scolded 

“Sorry.” Noctis said simply as if that would solve everything.

“I can't be to mad, since I invited you to come back,” Prompto side with a sigh.

"Oh Prompto! What're you doin' here? I thought'chu were headin' off to class?"

“I was but my brother showed up.” 

"Well ain't you just adorable?" Cindy saidn

“I am not adorable.” Noctis grumbled angrily and crossed his hands against his chest, but to everyone else he just looked like he was pouting.    
“Noct don't be rude. Why don't you just wait in here for me to get out of class.” Prompto said as he placed Noctis in a room. He then turned to Cindy and said, “We should get to class now. We shouldn't be late.”

“Well alright.” Cindy said, unsure that they should leave him there. 

The two headed to get there stuff from the last class and then proceeded to their next class.   
The entire class Prompto felt like something was off, but no matter what he couldn't figure out what it was. It became apparent the second older Noctis showed up and hugged Prompto.

“You took too long Prompto.” Noctis simply stated. Before Prompto could respond to that he was being dragged out of the classroom by Noctis who said, “Let's go.” 

On the way to the house Prompto asked, “Hey Noct, how did you grow up?”

“It turns out the room you put me in was pitch dark.”

“That's not what what I meant. Didn't you have the spell broken when you went back?”

“It didn't happen. Ardyn disappeared before we could get him to talk. So for my safety I came here. Also I'm hungry.”

“Of course you are.” 

“Just remember no carrots.”

Once home Prompto went straight for the kitchen to make them something to eat. As he was waiting Noctis decided to play one of the games Prompto had. 

“Here. I'm going to take a shower while you eat.” 

Noctis just hummed in pleasure as he started to eat. Prompto decided that he would take quick shower so that Noctis doesn't burst into his room when he's changing. After the shower Prompto was about to get dressed when his charm started to glow. The glow was different from the one Ignis and Noctis gave off and Prompto wandered who was coming through the mirror this time.Out of the mirror came out a figure with red-violet hair and amber eyes.    
  



	4. Ardyns new goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn has arrived and is making Prompto life even harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since i don't like cliffhangers I wanted to write this ch as soon as possibe. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like it!

The only thought going through Prompto’s head was why is there another guy coming through his charm. But one thing was for sure, he definitely didn't trust this guy. 

“Dear boy, would you tell me where he is?” Was the first thing the stranger asked. Before Prompto could say anything the stranger started to search the room yelling, “Noctis where are? Stop hiding and show yourself.” 

“He's not going to be in there!” Prompto exclaimed as the stranger was opening random small drawers. 

“How could you leave me behind!” Demanded a small figure that just came out of the charm. 

“You're so small and you have wings too. ” Prompto stated in surprise. 

The tiny fairy ignored Prompto and flew to the stranger who was still searching for Noctis.

“Ardyn you're not going to find hem like that. You should ask the strange boy over there where the prince is.” The fairy simply stated.

The second Prompto heard the name he realized who was standing in front of him. This man was the one who cast a spell on Noctis and is now trying to finish the job. 

“Alright boy why don't you tell me where Noct is?”

“He's not here so you should just leave.” Prompto said and he was proud of himself for not stuttering as he said that.

“This is the first time someone dared to speak to me so boldly. I’m really impressed boy. “

“My name is Prompto.” He said losing some of his confidence. 

“Well Prompto what would you say to coming with me and being one of my favorites?” Ardyn asked sweetly, completely forgetting about his other task. 

“May I remind you that you came here to find the prince.” The fairy stated. 

“No way I…” Prompto started to say but was interrupted by Noctis, who came in asking, “Hey Prompto you okay?”

Without thinking Prompto pushed Noctis outside the door and Ardyn out of the way, hoping that Ardyn didn't see Noctis.

Noctis was staring at the closed door in confusions, trying to figure out if who he saw in the other room was really Ardyn. At the same time inside the room Ardyn couldn't believe how Prompto was treating him. 

“Feisty aren't we? You're making yourself very irresistible young Prompto.” 

“I want nothing to do with you!” Prompto said moving away from him. 

“It would seem that fate wanted us to meet.”

Prompto wanted to tell him to stay away but again was interrupted by Noctis, who bursted into to room stating, “Prompto is my soulmate!”

The statement started a staring  contrast between the two, until Noctis broke it by asking, “Tell me! How did you go through that mirror it should have been sealed after I went through?” 

“It a secret.” Ardyn teased. 

“Noct you need to get out of here as fast as you can!” Prompto whispered as he move to block Noctis with his own body .

“Now my dear don't be shy, I have decide that you'll be my number one.” Ardyn said simply as he completely ignored Noctis. 

Noctis pushed Ardyn away from them and pulling Prompto into a hug saying, “Prompto is mine so back off.”

“Back off boy you don't know what you're interfering with.”

“You idiot that boy is the prince! Your spell caused this!” The fairy spoke up.

“Nonsense, Noct would by way older than this.”

“That's because it didn't work.” Noctis inputted angrily.

“That's impossible! I'm a genius.”

Noctis sighed before saying, “Your last genius plan ended up with you covered in cactuar spikes.”

“Only father and Noct would know something so embarrassing. I guess I'm left with no choices but to believe you.”

“Now that we have cleared up, I want you to remove this spell!”

“Now, now is that anyway to talk to your bother?”

Prompto  finally head enough of their bickering and forcibly pushed them apart. “Ardyn please leave.” Prompto said feeling drained. 

“As you wish my dear but I will be back for you, once I have everything prepared.” Ardyn said as he left out the window with the fairy.

“What just happen? I thought he was after you.” Prompto asked in confusions. 

“It would seem be found a new goal and forgot about everything else.” 

“That wasn't a joke?” Prompto asked now freaking out.

“He would not joke about something like this.” 

Prompto just looked at Noctis and noticed the worried look in his eyes. But before he could say anything Noctis asked, “Will you kiss me? I want to go back to normal.”

With a smile Prompto replied, “Sure.” 

Prompto went for the kiss on the cheek. For a second he was worried that the kiss might not work anymore. But within seconds he was back to his kid self.

“Hey Prom! Why don't we stay up all night and play video games?”

The next day Prompto was running to school, hoping not to be late. Luckily for him he made it just in time. He spent the whole day think about what Ardyn and Noctis said to each other. The more he thought about them the more confused he was about his feelings. So when Noctis came to pick him up from school, Prompto just wanted to be alone to think more. With that Prompto ran off without saying anything, leaving a confused Noctis alone in the school. Prompto knew that he was acting childish but he was unsure of his feeling and knew that Noctis would just make him more confused. Unfortunately Prompto wasn't paying attention to his surrounding and was hit with a sleeping spell, giving Ardyn the chance to kidnap him.

Back at the school Noctis was upset with how Prompto avoided him. He was sitting on the stairs when Ignis showed up. 

“May i ask what you are doing Your Highness?”

“Shut up Ignis.” Noctis said but after a few moments of silence he continued, “What did i do to make Prompto so upset?”

“I do not know how to help you there Noct but it would seem that His Highness Ardyn is after Prompto as see speak.”

Without even thinking, Noctis ran home to get Promptos dogs. 

“Come you two let find your master!” Noctis ordered. The two dogs leading Noctis toward Prompto. 

 


	5. Saving Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn has Prompto and it up to Noctis to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I've been away for so long, but life has been getting in the way of me being able to work on the story. Still i haven't forgotten about it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

When Prompto finally woke up, he didn't recognize the palace he was in. The first thing he noticed was that he was laying in a soft bad, and as he looked around he saw stone walls and silky curtains. As he struggles to get out of the bed, he realized one important thing. He was now wearing a dress with a ribbon in his hair. This freaked him out, as he didn't know who changed his clothes.

“Relax it was magic that changed your clothes, nobody touched you.” Said the fairy.

“Well that's a relief.” Prompto exclaimed.

“Still I don't see why Ardyn is so interested in you. You're nothing special just some human boy who doesn't even know magic.”

“It not like I asked for this,” Prompto respond and then made his way to the window. “So where are we anyway?”

As soon as he asked that question he could hear voices outside the window talking about it being part of a movie. A little embarrassed now, realizing that he's in his neighborhood park, Prompto closed the curtains quickly. Turning back to the room he noticed Ardyn sitting in the chair.

“Do you like the castle? I made it just for you.”

“You can't just make a castle in the park, plus living in a place like this is unrealistic.” Prompto started. Then he thought of some other things to say, “And how are you going to heat this whole place. Do you know how much this will cost?”

“Just as I expected from my number one. This is my gift to you as my betrothed.” Ardyn stated.

“You're impossible!” Prompto exclaimed and started to walk away. As he started to walk away he said, “I don't want anything from you so if you would return my uniform, I will be on my way.”

In response Ardyn grabbed Prompto quickly and pinned him to the wall nearby and said, “I have never met anyone as feisty as you my dear.”

“Let go of me,” Prompto said as he struggled to get free.

“I look forward to seeing you only cloaked only in moonlight” he whisperer in his ear.

“Get off me you perv,” Prompto yelled as he kicked him, causing Ardyn to stumble back.

As Prompto tried to get away from the capture, Noctis tried to break the spell to get in the castle. Prompto finally found the stairs and was making his way down when Ardyn swept down.

“You are really stubborn!“ Prompto exclaimed.

“Of course, you are my future first. My soulmate.” announced Ardyn.

“Wait a second, how many people do you intend on marrying? And what rights do you have to say that. I never agreed to any of this. I wouldn't allow a man like you near me.”

“My, my what passion. Though I must say I am surprised that Noct and myself have the same tase. I'm sorry to do this to you but…” Ardyn started and then he nodded to the fairy. Before Prompto could ask what's going on his body was paralyzed. Ardyn caught Prompto as he could hold himself up and embraced him. That's when Noctis came around the corner and saw them.

“Prompto!” Noctis yelled.

“Noct, I'm impressed you made it this far. Unfortunately for you it would seem that deer Prompto he's chosen me.”

Prompto wanted to argue that he's lying and he wouldn't be caught dead being held by this men but even his mouth wouldn't work. He could see on Noctis’ face that he was upset by that statement.

“That's the despair I wanted to see. But I'm not done with you yet,” he said as he prepared to cast as spell. “I see you have come prepared and I did hope you would just stand there and let me recast the spell. Oh well it seems I will have to beat you first,” He said reading an attack.

“Why do you always want to fight! You idiot! You're a terrible brother you know that. Thanks to that spell of yours I age in darkness and can't use my magic.” Noctis yelled ready to defend himself.

Prompto just watched in horror as the two brothers fought. Mentally calling the two idiots. The two casted spells but Noctis only caste defensive ones.

“What's wrong Noctis, only defending yourself?”

“Of course Prompto is right beside you,”

“Don't worry he's under my protection,”Ardyn stated as he started to cast another spell.

Prompto got worried that Noctis will get hurt that he managed to break the spell holding him and knock Ardyn out.

“I did it!” Prompto exclaimed an then quick ran down the rest of the stairs to Noctis. “Are you ok? Are you hurt? Did you think I would just stand there? The fairy keep me from moving.

For a few seconds Noctis was quite and Prompto start to think that he should apologize, but before that happened Noctis said, “The ribbon. If you untie it you will get your clothes back.”

Prompto did as he was instructed and pulled the ribbon out of his hair. Instantly the dress he was wearing turned into his old uniform.

“I'm not a fan of Ardyn’s style,” stated Noctis with a pout.

The only thought going through Prompto’s head was that for a kid Noctis was very picky with what girls should wear.

“The dress look good on him. Stated Ardyn angrily.

Prompto a immediately yelled “ You're in danger! Hide!”  And he heard Noctis yell something along the lines of “You're in danger too.” as pushed Noctis through the first door he found

“Prompto, my dear won't you move?”

“I will, if you promise to leave Noct alone. You two are brothers, you should act like it”

“It would seem we shouldn't have been born as brothers. Until 8 years ago I was innocent, until my mother passed away and the second lady gave no to Noctis. At first I was excited to have l little brother but then, he stole the hearts of everyone he meet and I was left the outcast.”

“I'm sorry Ardyn.”

“So you understand, my dear Prompto.”

“Yes you wanted to be seen as much as Noct was.”

“Now that I found someone that understand me, I could forget the past and move on. So would you expect my love, as I swear to make you my one and only? “

That second Noctis immerge for the door he was pushed into, looking older. Prompto freaked out that he shoved Noctis into a dark room, giving a look of ‘ you should have known what happens in a dark room. Then he said to Ardyn, “ You always change the story in your favor. I recall the real story even now. You used to not leave me alone to the point, where I was to exohosted, and anything you gave me seemed to be possessed. So my only sanctuary seemed to be dad which gave me the most attention from others. And now you added this cursed spell”

As Noctis was ranting about his brother Prompto realized that he shouldn't feel bad for Ardyn, as Noctis was the victim.

“Yes and now you grow older with darkness. I had hoped that this spell wouldn't allow magic.” Ardyn said as he twisted Noctis hair. “But it would seem that the formula isn't completed. But I wonder why since I'm a genius in this. Anyways as per request of my dear Prompto, I will let you be.”  Ardyn said and left.

The two were then left alone, waiting for Ardyn  to figure out the formula to take the spell off. At first it was an awkward silence as the set there waiting, where Noctis thought if the spell could be broken and Prompto thought of everything that happened to him so far.

“Hey Noct when you came to my school today, I've already been in a bad mood and I took it out on you. Even though it wasn't your fault.”

“I'm guessing that me getting older didn't help the situation..”

“Well no but don't worry about that,” Prompto said.

“You don't have to treat me like a little kid,” Noctis stated.

Prompto was a little shocked by the response but the. He smiled and said, “ You know when I couldn't move and I saw you, I was really realved.”

“I was really upset.* Noctis announced as he reached to hold Prompto's hand and then squeezed it saying, I'm still upset, as to how he can act.”

“You are fine just the way you are. You don't want to be like Ardyn, he's an idiot.”

“I like you beat and I don't know what to do about it.” Noctis stated bluntly.

Prompto was stunned by the outburst and his only thought was that he shouldn't be surprised about a kid being honest.

Right then Ardyn showed up informing them on how the spell will be broken. Prompto was a little upset that he will never see Noctis again, but hid it well as Ardyn finished.

Later that day Prompto made Noctis one more meal to say goodbye.

“Thank you for the food.”Noctis said sadly with Ignis hovering behind him.

“If you're done your highness, we should be off.” Ignis stated.

“Iggy can I stay one more night please.” Noctis begged.

“Please!”Prompto chimed in.

“Usually this is forbidden, but since you helped his highness out, I'll allow it. But only this once.”

The two celebrated, even though the celebration was short lived as Ignis started to pull Noctis with him.

“Ignis let go! You can't order me!” Noctis yelled as he struggled in Ignis grip.

“You have to return everything back to normal before you return.” Ignis simply stated.

“Fine!”

As the two were taking care of the last few spell that needed to be undone, Prompto started to to think about his contacting to Noctis’ world. He also was upset that he wouldn't be to see Noctis again, as he didn't have the magic to cross through the mirror charm.

Once Noctis was done with everything it was time to say goodbye. Prompto was the first to break the silence by saying, “So this is goodbye. It was good to meet you and I'll definitely will miss you.”

“I don't want to go!” Noctis sadly. “I really like you!” He continued with a serious face.

“I'm happy to hear that, so be sure to grow up with the same fire okay?”

“You'll be shown mercy for your contribution traitor.” Ignis said.

As the two were about to go through the portal the lights in the room went off. The three started to move around the room to find the breaker box. As the lights went on, something was amiss. Noctis was again a lot older than he should be.

“Ummmm…”

“It would seem  I'll be under your care a little bit longer.” Noctis said with a little blush.

“Sounds good to me.” Prompto said with a smile.


End file.
